Lucky Charm
by caramelhae
Summary: Rio cuma ingin menjadikannya jimat keberuntungan kok. Hanya itu. Ja-jangan salah paham! —;; Allen, Rio
**Lucky Charm**

by Tara Aozoran, characters and setting belong to Natsume.

 **Main cast** : Rio, Allen, Rod. **Genre** : Friendship/Humor. **Note** : Beware of tsundere!Rio xDD

.

.

.

* * *

"Heeei, Rio, lihatlah ini!"

"Sebentar, Rod, aku menyelesaikan spageti ini dulu!"

Setelah meletakkan sepiring spageti hangat _fresh from the pan_ di atas meja makan, barulah Rio menuruti panggilan sang pemilik rumah yang ia pinjam dapurnya. Rod duduk bersila di lantai, di pangkuannya ada sebuah album foto. Rio melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat, lalu sejurus kemudian, mata birunya membulat.

"Waaah, foto-fotomu sewaktu kecil!" serunya kagum, membuat Rod cengengesan. "Menggemaskan. Sekarang aku yakin kalau keimutanmu adalah bawaan lahir. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa bocah berambut merah yang ada di tiap fotomu?"

Rod terkekeh. "Kau lupa kalau aku dan Allen adalah teman masa kecil?"

Alis Rio terangkat. "Eh? Allen? Si songong itu?"

"Ehm," suara dehaman dikeluarkan oleh sosok lain di dalam rumah itu, yang duduk tak jauh di sebelah Rod. "Jangan bicara seolah aku tak ada di sini."

Rio mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam, matanya memelototi album foto di pangkuan Rod seolah hendak melahapnya. Lalu bergantian pada si pemuda berambut merah yang tampilan versi bocahnya terpampang jelas di berlembar-lembar foto yang agak menguning karena usia. Kembali ke album. Lalu ke versi dewasanya lagi. "Eeeeeh, seriusan!? Bocah imut bertampang polos ini adalah si tengil bertampang angkuh itu!?" seru peternak berambut pirang itu sambil menunjuk 'si tengil' yang ia maksud.

"Wah, wah, terima kasih atas pujiannya." Allen memutar bola mata sinis. "Sepertinya perubahan fisikku adalah sesuatu yang terlalu mengagumkan untukmu, eh?"

Rio menjepit dagu dengan jempol dan telunjuk. "Mmmh, setelah kuperhatikan, bocah berambut merah ini memang punya semacam tatapan yang agak mengesalkan. Tipikal Allen sekali."

"Maaf kalau tatapanku mengesalkan, Nona."

Rod tertawa garing melihat interaksi antara dua sahabatnya yang terkadang seperti anjing dan kucing itu. Hendak mencairkan suasana, ia pun bernostalgia. "Hei, hei, Rio, lihat deh foto yang ini," telunjuknya menunjuk selembar foto di mana dua bocah lelaki berambut kuning dan merah berdiri bersebelahan di depan pohon besar, "Allen pernah jatuh dari sini sampai lututnya berdarah-darah loh."

"Benarkah?" Rio penasaran dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping Rod.

Rod tambah bersemangat untuk bercerita. "Awalnya akulah yang berusaha memanjat pohon itu, tetapi sialnya, aku malah jatuh sampai lututku berdarah. Aku menangis histeris, lalu Allen menghampiriku. Tetapi bukannya menghibur atau mengobatiku, dia malah berkata dengan gaya sombong, 'Huh, kau ini pria, masa yang begitu saja kau tak bisa? Baiklah, akan kubuktikan bila pohon ini tak ada apa-apanya!' dan setelah mengucapkan itu, dia ikut-ikutan memanjat. Dan, setelahnya—" Rod melayangkan lirikan jahil pada Allen yang kini menutupi wajah dengan sebelah tangan, "—dia jatuh juga! Sikunya berdarah dan kakinya terkilir. Akhirnya kami berdua menangis bersama, dan dialah yang isakannya paling kuat."

"Jangan mengarang cerita, Sobat," Allen menuding Rod, rona wajahnya nyaris menyaingi warna rambutnya sendiri. "Kaulah yang tangisannya sangat kuat sampai-sampai aku bertanya-tanya mengapa bisa memiliki teman secengeng kau."

"Tidak, kaulah yang menangis seolah dunia akan kiamat," sahut Rod santai.

"Terserah," gumam Allen sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Sementara itu, Rio tergelak kencang sambil memegangi perut dan memukul-mukul lantai. "Ahahahaha!"

Rod menoleh patah-patah, takut kalau peternak muda itu kesurupan. "R-Rio?"

"Hahaha, rasanya sesuatu sekali membayangkan kalau orang yang selalu berjalan dengan dagu mendongak seperti dia, ternyata sewaktu kecil adalah anak cengeng," ucap gadis pirang itu sambil mengusap air mata yang timbul akibat tawa berlebihan.

Allen jadi ingin melempar peternak tengil itu ke Goddess Pond. Sekalian Rod juga, yang sudah buka-buka kartu orang seenak dengkul.

"Ceritakan lagi," ujar Rio, "soal masa kecil kalian, terutama bagian aibnya."

"Oke!" Rod menyetujui dengan senang hati.

Allen mendesah pasrah. "Terserah kalian berdua deh."

Mereka bertiga pun larut dalam kisah masa lalu yang penuh warna-warni kepolosan bocah sampai-sampai tak menyadari bila matahari sudah tergelincir ke ufuk barat.

.

.

.

"Oi, Allen, kau menghabiskan seluruh spageti-nya!" pekik Rio murka.

"Salah sendiri terlalu asyik bercerita sampai lupa dengan dunia sekitar." Allen tersenyum tanpa dosa. " _Bye_ , terima kasih atas makanannya," ia pamit, lalu angkat kaki dari kediaman Rod, meninggalkan dua manusia yang meratapi perut yang berkeriuk minta diisi.

Rod meringis. "Ya sudah, kita masak lagi saja," pemuda ber- _goggle_ itu pun menyeret langkah ke dapur.

"Tunggu," cegah Rio. Si pirang itu mendekati sang pedagang binatang peliharaan dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

.

"Nah, selesai." Allen tersenyum bangga melihat refleksi gadis berambut kuning yang baru saja ia beri pelayanan.

" _Nice work_ ," Rio tersenyum simpul, "yah, meski tak ada yang berubah, sih …."

"Tentu saja," sahut sang pemilik salon sambil membantu si pelanggan membuka tutup baju yang diseraki helai-helai rambut kuning pendek, "yang dipotong cuma ujung rambutnya. Aku heran, daripada datang ke sini tiap minggu untuk hasil yang tak signifikan, mengapa tidak sekalian potong jadi pendek saja?"

Rio berdiri menghadap cermin, mematut-matut rambutnya yang baru disentuhi gunting. "Tidak bisa, kalau pendek, nanti tak bisa dikuncir. Justru itu akan mengangguku saat bekerja."

Si pemuda berkacamata mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah, aku tak berhak memprotes keinginan pelanggan."

Rio meraih ranselnya yang tergeletak di atas konter salon, merogohnya dan mengeluarkan dompet. "3000 Gold, kan?"

"Ya, selama harga perlengkapan salon tidak berubah," jawab Allen dengan nada bisnis.

Sambil menyerahkan uang pada Allen, Rio berseloroh, "Tidak berniat memberikan diskon pada pelanggan setiamu, nih?"

"Mmm, diskon, ya?" pemuda berambut merah itu menggumam, lalu mengerling jahil pada Rio. "Mungkin akan kuberikan pada pacar atau istriku nanti."

Rio memutar bola mata. "Dengan kata lain, kau pelit. Kalau pacar atau istri sih, tak usah diskon lagi, tapi gratis!" usai mengatakan itu, pandangan Rio tertumbuk pada sesuatu yang berada dalam ranselnya. Sesuatu yang sengaja ia siapkan dan masukkan ke sana. Buru-buru dompet ia taruh di atas konter agar bisa mengambil benda tersebut—yang ternyata adalah sebuah wadah makanan. Disodorkannya pada Allen sambil memalingkan wajah. "Nih, kutunjukkan cara menjadi orang yang murah hati. Sebenarnya ini bekal makan siangku, tetapi aku tahu otak seretmu itu pasti butuh asupan energi untuk menciptakan model rambut baru dan semacamnya. Daripada otakmu buntu lalu kau mati karena depresi dan kelaparan, lebih baik ini kuberi saja untukmu. _Bye_!"

Rentetan kalimat itu diucapkan Rio secara ngebut seperti kereta api ekspres, lengkap dengan raut angkuh bercorak rona merah, kombinasi aneh yang membuat Allen mengernyit. Setelah wadah makanan itu sampai di tangan Allen, si gadis pirang langsung tancap gas, melesat keluar salon dengan kecepatan kuda.

Allen terkekeh sambil membuka tutup wadah. _Ini bekal makan siangnya? Setahuku Rio bukan penggemar genovese pasta._

Si pemilik salon baru hendak melangkah ke meja makan ketika mata birunya menangkap suatu benda yang seharusnya tak berada di sini.

Dompet Rio ketinggalan di atas konter.

 _Dasar ceroboh,_ batin Allen.

.

.

.

Rio menyikat badan kuda sambil bersenandung riang. Sehabis potong rambut memang segar, tengkuknya tak terganggu lagi dengan ujung rambut yang tajam dan bercabang. Ya, cuma itu kok alasannya menyempatkan diri mampir ke satu-satunya salon di Echo Village nyaris tiap minggu. Tak lebih, tak kurang.

Selesai dengan urusan sikat-menyikat, Rio beralih ke tempat penyimpanan _pet food_ -nya. "… Ah, aku kehabisan stok makanan hewan."

Peternak itu pun segera berjalan santai keluar gerbang peternakannya, ransel berukuran sedangnnya terayun-ayun mengikuti irama langkahnya.

.

.

.

"Yeeey, kerja bagus, Allen!" seru Michelle senang sambil mematut-matut ujung rambut _pink_ -nya yang meliuk-liuk apik. "Hasil _curly_ -mu memuaskan seperti biasa."

Allen tersenyum tipis. "Tentu, tak ada yang tak memuaskan dari kerja tanganku."

"Ya, ya, aku selalu mengandalkanmu, Tuan Stylist," Michelle terkekeh. "Ngomong-ngomong, _conditioner_ pesananku sudah datang, kan?"

"Ah, iya, sebentar, kuambilkan." Allen pun beranjak menuju rak penyimpanan di mana berbagai perlengkapan salon dan kosmetik rambut disusun berjejalan. Letak _conditioner_ pesanan Michelle ada di belakang, sehingga ketika mengambilnya, Allen tak sengaja menjatuhkan botol-botol lainnya. Dompet Rio, yang sengaja Allen simpan di sana agar aman, ikut terjatuh hingga isinya berceceran.

Setelah pesulap berpenampilan serba merah jambu itu keluar dengan _conditioner_ di tangan, barulah Allen bergerak memungut dompet milik si pelupa satu itu. Saat ia hendak melebarkan mulut dompet agar leluasa memasukkan koin-koin yang tercecer, sepasang mata aqua di balik lensa kacamatanya membelalak. Kaget, dan tak percaya.

 _Hah? Yang benar saja …._

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar hewan-hewan peliharaanmu?" tanya Rod sambil menyerahkan sekantung makanan hewan pada Rio.

"Sehat, ceria, dan enerjik seperti biasa," Rio nyengir lebar.

"Waaah, baguslah kalau begitu!" pemuda berambut jabrik itu tersenyum riang. "Izinkan aku untuk menengok mereka kapan-kapan."

"Gerbang peternakanku terbuka dua puluh empat jam untuk Anda, Tuan," ujar Rio sambil membungkuk hormat ala pelayan zaman dahulu.

Rod terkikik. "Itu mengingatkanku pada Sanjay."

Kembali ke mode normal, Rio pun membuka ranselnya. "O ya, ini uangnya …."

"Ngomong-ngomong, _itu_ … aman, kan?" tanya Rod waswas.

Gerakan merogoh ransel Rio terhenti sejenak, ia berpikir. Sejurus kemudian gadis itu mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangan sambil berkata santai, "Tentu saja aman, dompet kan bukan sesuatu yang mudah tercecer, apalagi aku selalu menjaga …."

Seolah diguyur air es, Rio seketika membeku. Kalimatnya terhenti. Mulutnya setengah terbuka. Wajahnya pias, memucat.

Khawatir, Rod bertanya, "Kenapa, Rio?"

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!"

Telinga Rod langsung pengang gara-gara teriakan pemecah gelendang telinga tersebut. Belum sempat pemuda ber- _goggle_ itu menanyakan sebab musabab erangan tak berjuntrungan itu, si tersangka pencemaran suara keburu mengacir dari stan penjualan Rod, kabur dari Town Plaza dengan kecepatan angin puting beliung.

Meninggalkan sekantung makanan hewan yang belum dibayar, serta Rod yang terbengong-bengong.

"Kenapa? Dia kesurupan?" tanya Neil dari seberang sana.

Rod menggaruk rambut kuningnya. "Mungkin."

.

.

.

Pintu salon dijeblak terbuka dengan kasar, diikuti kemunculan sesosok mayat—ralat, itu Rio yang wajahnya memucat gara-gara terlalu nafsu berlari. Bulir-bulir keringat bertumpahan dari sekujur tubuh gadis itu bak air bah.

Berkebalikan dengan kondisi si tamu yang awut-awutan, si pemilik salon tenang-tenang saja. Allen malah menyeringai, "Kenapa? Dikejar banteng ngamuk?"

Rio mengatur napas sambil memegangi lututnya yang berdenyut-denyut. "Ke-kembalikan … dompetku …," ucapnya di antara irama napas yang tersengal.

Allen berkacak pinggang. "Jangan bicara seolah aku mencurinya, Nona. Tenang saja, benda itu masih utuh," ia menunjuk dompet warna cokelat yang dimaksud, di atas konter persis seperti saat Rio meninggalkannya tadi.

"Oke …." Rio berjingkat-jingkat menuju konter tersebut, lalu meraih benda yang bagaikan nyawa hidup dan matinya itu. Rasa takut dan curiganya agak mereda. _Tentu Allen cukup bijak untuk tidak menyentuhnya, kan?_

Tapi, tetap saja Rio tak bisa menghancurkan paranoidnya …. "Kau tak membukanya sama sekali, kan?" tanyanya dengan mata memicing, memastikan.

Allen mendesah dramatis. "Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang gemar mengutak-atik kepunyaan orang lain?"

Rio mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah, aku percaya."

Tepat ketika peternak itu membuka kenop pintu salon, suara Allen menghentikan langkahnya. "Dan kau—tidak terlihat seperti orang yang gemar menyimpan foto orang lain di dalam dompetnya, kan?"

Si rambut pirang menoleh cepat, dan mendapati Allen bersedekap sambil menatapnya lurus-lurus dari ujung ruangan sana. Bibir lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyum miring, senyum penuh makna.

Rio ingin melompat dari atas gunung saja. _Sudah kuduga, si tengil itu pasti melihat isinya!_

Allen menyeringai. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa bocah berambut merah itu? Sepertinya ia begitu menggemaskan sampai-sampai kau mengoleksi fotonya, eh?" sindirnya, jelas menikmati posisi di mana Rio tak ubah seperti maling jemuran yang kepergok.

Wajah Rio memerah padam; perpaduan malu, marah, dan terhina. Sambil berusaha mempertahankan _pride_ -nya yang sesungguhnya sudah jadi keset yang diinjak-injak kaki nista Allen, gadis itu mengarahkan telunjuknya pada si rambut merah dan meracau, "De-dengar, kepala tomat!"

"Ke-kepala tomat?"

"Ja-ja-jangan salah paham, kau merah narsis! Foto itu—foto itu—kebetulan saja Rod bilang tak ingin menyimpannya lagi sehingga ia menyerahkannya padaku, lalu tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk menerima foto itu dan meletakkannya dalam dompetku tanpa izin otak, dan ya, begitulah, pokoknya jangan salah paham! Dasar bodoh! Bodoh!"

Setelah melemparkan racauan defensif setengah-ngaco-setengah-menghinanya, Rio tancap gas, melesat keluar salon dengan kecepatan gigi lima.

Yuri, yang sedang berdiri dekat jendela toko bajunya, keheranan melihat sesosok makhluk berkepala kuning berkelebat kencang di siang bolong.

Sementara si kepala tomat, yang menahan pose _stay cool_ selama satu menit, akhirnya tak tahan untuk tidak menyemburkan tawa. Gelaknya menggema sampai keluar salon, membuat Amir yang kebetulan lewat mengernyitkan alis bingung.

.

.

.

Rio memasuki restoran Clement dengan langkah gontai. Tadi, setelah mengacir dari salon terkutuk itu, ia berlari-lari mengelilingi desa sampai tujuh putaran, lalu dilanjutkan dengan menyirami tanaman dan menyikati bulu hewan seperti orang kesetanan. Katarsis; upaya melepaskan segala emosi yang kalau dibiarkan begitu saja bisa membuat dadanya meledak dan kepalanya pecah. Hasilnya cukup memuaskan, hati dan otaknya jadi lumayan lapang, tetapi konsekuensinya, seluruh energinya terkuras habis.

Daripada pingsan dan berakhir diomeli panjang lebar oleh Dokter Klaus, mending Rio mengisi ulang energinya dengan makanan sarat karbohidrat buatan Felicity. _Yah, berdoa saja supaya tidak bertemu si merah itu di sini …._

Sayangnya, doa Rio langsung ditepis dengan kejam. Kenyataan menamparnya dengan keji. Mungkin Rio banyak dosa, barangkali ia mesti melakukan pengakuan dosa di depan pastor dari Mineral Town yang bernama Curtie, eh, Certar—ah itu tak penting sekarang! Sekarang Rio mesti menyelamatkan mukanya dengan kabur sebelum tuyul itu menyadari keberadaannya—

"Halo, Rio. Mau makan juga? Ayo duduk di depanku."

—terlambat. Sudah kepalang basah.

Allen meletakkan sendoknya ke atas piring dan bertopang dagu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau jaga dengan baik kan, foto—"

Rio meradang, maju dan membungkam mulut Allen dengan tangannya yang berkeringat hingga pemuda itu nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya. "Diam atau kubakar salonmu," ancamnya jengkel, lalu mengambil posisi duduk di depan si mata empat yang sedari tadi tak menyurutkan seringai menyebalkannya.

Sang pelayan berambut ikal menghampiri mereka berdua. "Pesan apa, Rio?"

Rio menoleh cepat. "Nasi omelet, risotto, lasagna, pescatora, masing-masing satu."

Felicity bergidik ngeri, antara takjub dengan porsi kuli pesanan Rio dan merinding karena tatapan akan-kubunuh-kau yang entah ditujukan Rio pada siapa. "Ba-baik! Akan siap dalam sepuluh menit!"

Dalam perjalanan menuju dapur, pelayan berapron putih itu melirik dua pelanggannya yang diselubungi aura-aura tak menyenangkan—yang berasal dari Rio sendiri, sementara Allen kalem-kalem saja. _Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya, tapi semoga saja tak ada adegan garpu dan pisau melayang seperti minggu lalu._

"Oh, kau sudah selesai?" Rio mengerling spageti santapan sosok di seberangnya yang tinggal sesuap lagi. "Kalau begitu, bersedia memberikanku waktu untuk menikmati makananku dalam ketenangan?"

Allen pura-pura kecewa. "Eeeh, sudah menyuruhku pergi? Tidakkah kau ingin melihat wajahku lebih lama? Kau sangat mengagumi tampangku, kan?"

Sindir.

Bibir Rio berkedut.

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti perasaan seorang gadis muda canggung yang diam-diam mengagumi sesosok pemuda keren tetapi terlalu kikuk untuk mengungkapkannya."

Sindir.

Alis Rio menukik tajam.

"Dan ah—dia itu, di balik sikap kasarnya, siapa sangka bisa bersikap ala _stalker_ begitu?"

Sindir.

Kepalan tangan Rio mengerat.

"Mungkin aku perlu memberinya tanda tanganku atau poster diriku dalam ukuran besar supaya hatinya senang?"

Sindir. Sindir. Sindir.

 ** _BRAKKKK_**. Meja digebrak ganas sampai-sampai piring dan gelas melompat di tempat. Dengan urat-urat kemarahan menyembul dari kening dan kejengkelan yang menembus ubun-ubun, Rio mengerang, "Cukup! Tutup mulutmu atau kupindahkan salon kesayangmu ke hutan belantara!"

Inginnya sih menghajar wajah songong itu sampai kacamatanya retak seribu atau minimal menyiramnya dengan air, tetapi berhubung tak mau berakhir dicap sebagai sinetron publik, Rio tahan keinginannya untuk beraksi dramatis. Meski sesungguhnya apa yang ia lakukan sudah cukup menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang berada di restoran. Iroha bengong sesaat sebelum melengos cuek dan melanjutkan acara makannya. Felicity geleng-geleng kepala, keki.

Kepalan tangan Rio masih berada di atas meja restoran, sementara kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam hingga helai-helai rambut kuningnya berjatuhan di sisi wajah. Allen tak bisa melihat raut sang lawan bicara secara jelas lantaran tertutup rambut, tetapi ia yakin seratus persen bila wajah gadis itu kini warnanya menyaingi tomat, dilihat dari telinganya yang memerah.

Allen bungkam, menunggu Rio mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ja-jangan salah paham, bodoh," akhirnya keluar juga suaranya, terbata-bata dan macet seperti jalanan di ibukota. "Aku … memang sengaja menyimpan fotomu … tapi … bukan karena aku menyukaimu atau apa … buang seribu satu pemikiran narsismu ke tong sampah. Foto itu … aku … mau menjadikannya jimat keberuntungan."

Sepasang alis Allen sontak terlempar ke atas. "Hah? Jimat? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang punya kekuatan gaib?"

"Bukan begitu!" tukas Rio, masih menunduk. "Di balik sikapmu yang kadang kelewat sombong dan menyebalkan, kau … punya kepercayaan diri yang kadang membuatku iri. Kau tahu apa yang mau kaulakukan, dan kau yakin terhadap kemampuanmu sendiri. Jadi, ketika aku merasa sangsi terhadap diriku sendiri dan ingin menyerah … aku … bisa termotivasi lagi dengan mengingat kepercayaan dirimu itu."

Sang target konfesi tertegun, sepasang mata _aqua_ di balik lensa kacamatanya melebar.

Pelan-pelan, Rio menegakkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan sepasang mata birunya yang sedari tadi tersimpan di balik poni yang terjuntai. Sepasang netra itu berkilat-kilat, tajam seolah bisa melubangi kepala orang yang dilihatnya. Namun sejurus kemudian, pendarnya melembut. "Kau tetap menyebalkan, kepala tomat. Tapi, yah, ada bagian dari dirimu yang membuatku kagum …. Po-pokoknya jangan salah paham!"

Rio memalingkan wajah ke samping, kemudian berbalik, hendak pergi begitu saja meninggalkan empat piring makanan yang sedang diangkut Felicity dari dapur dan si pemuda berambut merah yang masih anteng di atas kursinya. Namun, baru satu langkah, pergelangan tangannya dicekal erat. Masih terbawa suasana, Rio yakin kalau pelakunya pasti Allen. Ia pun menoleh dan berseru, "Lepaskan, bo—" lalu meneguk ludah ketika yang menahannya bukanlah Allen, melainkan Felicity.

Sebelah tangan gadis pelayan itu memegang nampan, sementara bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis, _manis_ sekali. "Setelah membuat keributan, kaumau pergi begitu saja meninggalkan makanan yang sudah kaupesan, hm?"

Maka, Rio yang takut dicincang dan dijadikan bubur oleh Felicity, tak punya pilihan selain menunaikan tujuan awalnya melangkah masuk ke restoran ini. Di seberangnya, Allen menatapnya sambil bertopang dagu, entah kenapa tatapannya prihatin saat memerhatikan Rio yang memamah biak empat piring makanan.

"Jangan menatapku seolah ingin melahapku," tukas Rio asal, artikulasinya tak jelas lantaran ia tengah mengunyah.

"Maafkan aku," Allen menghela napas dramatis, "aku tak bisa membalas kekagumanmu, sepertinya. Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa kukagumi dari gadis maskulin yang porsi makannya seperti pesumo."

Sedetik kemudian, kacamata Allen nyaris retak gara-gara ditusuk garpu.

Meski bersungut-sungut, semangat makan Rio tak surut. Ia makin gencar menyuap sendok demi sendok ke dalam mulutnya seolah besok Echo Village bakal dilanda paceklik. Lagi-lagi, katarsis.

"Kautahu, Rio," si pemuda bermata empat menginisiasi percakapan, "mata dibalas mata. Gigi dibalas gigi. Darah dibalas darah. Maka foto dibalas—"

.

.

.

"Satu, dua, tiga—" suara Tina terdengar merdu saat mengumandangkan aba-aba, "—katakan _cheese_!"

" _C-cheese_?"

"Aduh, Rio, ekspresimu jangan kaku begitu dong!" tangan kanan jurnalis andalan Echo Village itu berkacak pinggang, sementara tangan kirinya memegang kamera.

"Sudah, biarkan saja." Allen membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lalu mencubiti pipi gadis di sebelahnya sampai melar. " Ekspresi kaku seperti ini memang khas Rio, kan?"

"Haha," Tina tertawa garing. _Raut_ _Rio itu kaku cuma kalau di dekatmu, tahu_ ….

.

.

.

"Ini benar-benar aku? Ya ampun, astaga, ternyata aku bisa secantik itu!" Rio memandangi selembar kertas ukuran 100 x 50 cm yang terpampang di depannya dengan mata berbinar-binar seolah melihat harta karun berisi batangan emas. "Ah, ternyata ucapan Michelle soal aku yang cocok jadi artis atau model itu benar. Duh, kenapa aku baru percaya sekarang, ya?"

Di sampingnya, Allen tak kalah jemawa. "Hmp, kemeja putih dan blazer biru itu ternyata cocok sekali dengan postur tubuhku. Model rambutku juga sempurna meski aku sendiri yang memotongnya."

Rod nyengir saja melihat dua orang yang sedang dalam mode terpesona-pada-diri-sendiri itu. Kemudian ia memfokuskan pandangan pada benda yang jadi pemicu tumpahnya kepercayaan diri dua sahabatnya itu: sebuah poster berukuran lumayan besar yang memampang potret setengah badan Rio dan Allen yang bersebelahan, ditempel di bagian luar salon kebanggaan Allen.

Sosok Allen tak banyak berubah di foto tersebut, masih dengan setelan dan kacamata yang biasa dipakainya sehari-hari. Yang paling _eye-catching_ adalah gadis pirang di sebelahnya. _Seperti bidadari jatuh dari khayangan_ —mengutip kalimat yang diciptakan oleh orangnya sendiri dengan seenak jidat.

Jelas sekali bila persiapan prosesi pemotretan itu tidak asal jadi—pasti melibatkan shampoo, krim creambath, alat catok, dan gubahan jari-jemari Allen. Helai-helai kuning Rio yang biasa diurai atau dikuncir satu asal-asalan—diombak secara apik, lalu dikuncir rendah ke samping dan disematkan jepit bermotif bunga-bunga. Sejumput rambutnya dibiarkan menjuntai di sisi lain wajah. Muka Rio sendiri tak banyak berubah, hanya terlihat lebih bening dan berbentuk berkat baluran make up dalam porsi pas.

"Cantik sekali," ujar Allen lembut. Rio menoleh cepat. "… Latar belakangnya."

Rio memutar bola mata jengah. "Tentu saja. Goddess Pond memang indah."

"Ditambah lagi, hasil jepretan Tina memang keren," Rod menimpali. "Maksudku, lihatlah bagaimana cara dia memanfaatkan cahaya dan memilih sudut pandangnya. Fotografer andal, dia itu. Kapan-kapan aku mau minta difoto olehnya deh."

"Yup, gadis yang berbakat," Allen menyetujui. "Dan ah, foto ini, aku mendapatkannya lewat jalur legal, lho. Tidak seperti seseorang yang menukarnya dengan sepiring lasagna," sindirnya sambil melirik Rod tajam.

"Hei, lihat, ada kupu-kupu!" target sindiran sekonyong-konyong menunjuk hewan bersayap yang tertangkap kamera, di belakang pundak Rio. Entah mengalihkan pembicaraan atau pura-pura amnesia. "Lucu sekali. Hei, bagaimana kalau kita ke Goddess Pons menangkap kupu-kupu? Seperti waktu kecil dulu, hehe."

Allen mengangguk-angguk. "Mm-mh, ide bagus."

Rio gagal paham. "... Hah? Goddess Pond? Menangkap kupu-kupu? Kalian bocah ya!?" semburnya berapi-api. Dengan garang, ia menunjuk-nunjuk potret dirinya yang terlupakan. "Kalian bahkan belum mengeluarkan satu komentar pun tentang gadis manis ini! Astaga, laki-laki macam apa kalian …," keluhnya dramatis sambil pura-pura menyusut air mata.

"E-eh, iya, tentu saja kau cantik di foto itu, Rio!" puji Rod, dari senyum polosnya Rio tahu kalau itu tulus. "Ah, maksudku, sehari-hari Rio sudah cantik, tapi di foto ini, kesannya lebih—wow! Hehe."

Allen mendengus. "Huh, jangan bicara hal yang sudah jelas, Rod," ucap pemuda itu sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Kemudian ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, menatap Rio yang berada di sampingnya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, tangannya terulur ke pipi kanan si gadis. Rio terkena sindrom-wajah-memerah-seperti-orang-bego untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam minggu ini. Napas Rio tertahan. Allen menyunggingkan senyum padanya, lalu berkata, "Dengan tangan ajaibku ini, bahkan wajah standar seperti ini bisa jadi berkilau."

"…."

"…."

Rio tampak siap membunuh seseorang, sementara Rod mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak membenturkan kepala _childhood friend_ -nya itu ke tembok supaya kadar _selfcest_ -nya turun sedikit.

Allen masih belum menyadari aura berbahaya yang menguar dari gadis yang pipinya masih ia pegang itu, dan malah lanjut berorasi, "Ya, tapi tak perlu kagum berlebihan, karena sejak awal aku sudah sadar bahwa— _ouch_!"

Pidato Allen terputus, ia memegangi tulang keringnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Rio melengos pergi dengan langkah terhentak sambil bersungut-sungut. _Huh, dia itu cuma brengsek kelebihan ego yang narsisnya amit-amit! Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku sama sekali tak mengaguminya!_

Rod melempar tatapan prihatin pada sang sahabat masa kecil yang sepertinya bakal pincang selama beberapa hari ke depan. "… Kau ini masih naif seperti dulu ya, Sobat?"

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Allen duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan kaki kanan terangkat. Ia menepuk-nepuk tulang keringnya yang agak benjol, berdoa semoga cepat sembuh. Pemuda berkacamata itu kemudian meraih dompetnya yang ia geletakkan di dekat bantal.

Dompet itu dibukanya, lalu ia pandangi isinya sambil tersenyum tipis.

(Sekadar informasi, potret yang diabadikan Tina tidak cuma berakhir di depan salon Allen sebagai alat promosi, melainkan juga tercetak jadi selembar foto berukuran lima kali enam.)

Allen mendengus geli. _Jimat keberuntungan, eh?_

.

.

.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

.

.

.

(a/n) Allen x tsundere!Rio is so menggemashkan asjddkfkl I need moarrr tapi yah itulah… doyan doyan sendiri... ngasup ngasup sendiri… #ngaistanah #sigh #abaikan

Oh ya, buat **Chaxza** yang request AllenRio, semoga hasilnya cukup memuaskan ya, hehe xDD


End file.
